Aleksi Rojenko
Appearance Perhaps the most striking of Aleksi’s features is his shock of white hair, kept in a shaggy, messy cut. He often hides his gaze behind his long fringe. His eyes are ice blue and piercing. He has a thin face, that goes along with the rest of his build, lanky and skinny for his age. He looks like a boy not yet quite grown into his skin. In an attempt to look more his age he keeps a slight goatee upon his chin, the hair their as fair as that on his head, though his eyebrows look darker. His choice in clothing is considered rather eccentric amongst the people of glacia, he by no means sticks to the fashions of the day, he can sometimes be seen wearing styles from decades ago, or even from other territories that have taken his fancy. He prefers to wear tight fitting bottoms, though he alternates his choices of shirts depending on his mood and the weather. Another great passion of his lies in hats, he takes great joy in trying different styles. Personality On the surface Aleksi is a bright and vivacious personality, he enjoys talking with people or sharing a laugh. But that being said he can be seen as an eccentric, his topics of conversation do not always follow social norms, this has lead him to feel something of an outsider amongst the people of Glacia and has lead him to sometimes wallow in fits of depression. He is a highly strung fellow, who tends to take harsh words to heart, though he is at his core a good and honest soul. His utmost goal in life is simply to find someplace where he belongs, he has travelled right through the territories of Kaeleer, he had even visited Dhemlan in Terreille but he had yet to find somewhere he could truly call home. History In his life Aleksi has been on many adventures, at least that is what he would like everyone to believe. He has travelled through Kaeleer, and had even paid a visit to Dhemlan in Terreille but even with all his travels he did nothing that was truly noteworthy. He went to all the usual tourist places, saw all the usual tourist sites, he met many wonderfully interesting people. But still an adventure of sorts makes for a much more amusing story so often that is what he would tell people occurred. He had had a rather eventful childhood, as a young boy his parents had noticed he was different from the other children, they shunned him, called him names. So he created for himself friends of his own. At first they lived only in his imagination but once he received his birthright he learned to use craft in giving his friends life. The illusion he created scared his parents so much that he was shipped off to a boarding school for the remainder of his formative years. But this was no ordinary boarding school, this was a school where they sent children who had shown unusual talents, or unusual behavior. The school was a hub for psychologists, they came from across glacia to study the young minds, to figure out what made these children the way they were. The word amongst the boys was that this wasn’t actually a school at all, but rather a mental hospital for boys who were crazy. Once Aleksi reached the age of 15 he decided it was time to rebel, so he lead a group of his fellow inmates in a rebellion against the teachers and doctors. The rebellion was unsuccessful, and earned Aleksi a month in the hole. A room with a bed, and a padlock on the door. Aleksi didn’t try any further acts of rebellion, he decided instead to bide his time until he came of age, they couldn’t keep him there once he was of age, his parents guardianship would end and he would be free to explore the world. Recent Events Aleksi's days amongst the living were short, a flash of temper and an unfortunate accident and his life was over. Now his death can begin! Thread Timeline #A Beginning and and End #Kindred souls? I think not. Category:Characters